fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Father Time!/References
* First time we see Timmy's parents, as well as Cosmo and Wanda, in the 1970s. Timmy's parents are kids, and Cosmo and Wanda are dressed in the style of the time. * First time we see the time machine scooter. * First time and only time Mr. Turner's old house is shown. * First time and only time Bill Gates appears. * Timmys dad as a kid was also shown in "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker" except in that later episode he looked much more like Timmy's dad as an adult. * The trophy scenes are a possible reference to the Marvel comic book superhero, Spider Man. * Since Wanda said 30 years ago and the time scooter says 1970 it's possible in the present the show takes place in 2000. * Mr. Turner and Mrs. Turner's names are almost revealed in this episode. * If Mrs. Turner and Mr. Turner had ten years in the 70s, this means that both are born in the 60s. * Mr. Turner's trophy senses are a reference of Spider Man's spider senses. * Z-Bay is a parody of E-Bay. * Mr. Turner can tell when something bad happens to his trophy. * Apparently in the 1970s, Cosmo stated he will never suggest heat vision again, and yet ironically he suggested again even though he said will never suggest it again. * This episode parodies Back to the Future: Part II mostly.the parts where time is drastically changed and creates a dysotopian future and the past having to be altered to prevent that from happening again. * The mini-scene where 70's Cosmo and Wanda and 00's Cosmo and Wanda dancing is a parody of A Charlie Brown Christmas. * Apparently Mr. Turner doesn't get that tired out while doing exercise while Mrs. Turner gets easily tired from it. * Both Cosmo and Wanda dont like lava lamps but they like computers. * The phrase, "This is where I'd put a trophy, if I had one!" has achieved memetic status. Running Gags * Timmy melting stuff with heat vision. * In the dysotopian future, people (mostly Mr. Turner) will say "OR ELSE!" at the end of their sentences. * People being awed by lava lamps and saying "The colors!" * Cosmo saying "I LOVE YOU!" to someone. (mostly Wanda) *When Timmy's Dad tell that he's training for the big race, Dad's armband is turning into a watch, then an armband again. *When Timmy finds his Dad and when he's avoiding Chester and A.J. he's riding the scooter like he's riding a normal scooter, although that scooter is only used to travel time. *How can Timmy exist outside of time if he ended up changing the future? If his parents never met, then he should have disappeared along w/ the present day Cosmo and Wanda. It is likely however that the time scooter protects the user from being erased from history if they change something that would cause them to be eliminated from the timestream. *In The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!, when Timmy travelled back to the 1970s Cosmo and Wanda are Crocker's fairy godparents, not Bill Gates'. However, Bill Gates could have gotten Cosmo and Wanda after Crocker, or vice versa. Category:References Category:Season 1 Category:Trivia